Lip Balm: Negi Love flavor
by uwaw
Summary: Miku sangat suka memakai lip balm rasa negi, dan menceritakannya pada Mikuo sampai-sampai Mikuo jenuh dan mulai bertindak. kira-kira apa ya, tindakan Mikuo? penasaran? baca aja! ;D/MikuMikuo/a geje fanfic/one shoot! dor! *plak*/ RnR please? OwO/


_**Disclaimer**_

_**.**_

_**Lip**__**Balm**__**: Negi Love **__**Flavor**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid is not mine**_

_**But belongs **__**Vocaloid**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Miku x Mikuo**_

_**.**_

_**Don't**__**Like**__**, **__**Don't**__**Read**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: tulisan yang tertulis miring tanpa di tebalkan adalah pikiran Mikuo.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**__**!**_

* * *

><p><em>Gadis itu menyebalkan...<em>

_Gadis itu bau parfum..._

_Nggak enak!_

_Terlebih..._

_Koleksi Lip Balm-nya banyak banget..._

* * *

><p>"Hari ini aku pakai yang rasa Negi merek X! Rasanya enak banget, lho! Teksturnya juga lembut dan enak di pakai!" jelas seorang gadis berambut hijau teal panjang yang diikat 2 ke samping sambil menyentuh-nyentuh bibirnya lembut.<p>

"Miku, aku ini cowok. Namaku saja Mikuo! Bisa nggak, jangan ngomongin _Lip Balm_ terus?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan gadis itu, hanya saja rambutnya pendek.

Miku mulai duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Mikuo, dan mulai memasang wajah memelas "Aduh, Mikuo! Masalahnya, kepada siapa lagi diriku mengadu kalau tidak kepada dirimu?"

Mikuo meringis "Kata-katamu lebay banget, Miku..." gumamnya "Yah, setidaknya kamu bisa cerita ke Rin, mungkin? Atau ke si Neru? Atau Gumi? Yah, terserah lah. Asal jangan ke aku..." tambahnya sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Mereka nggak mau mendengarkan aku... mereka sibuk sama pacar mereka masing-masing..." sahut Miku sambil menunduk sedih.

'_Jelas, lah! _Wong _aku yang sebagai teman sebelah bangkumu saja malas mendengarkannya!' _batin Mikuo. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang begitu pada Miku. Kau tahu, Miku itu orangnya sensitif. Mikuo juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Mikuo menatap Miku yang masih menunduk, lalu dia mulai mengelus kepala Miku lembut "Jangan sedih. Dasar bego." Ujarnya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Ukh! Mikuo jelek!"

"Aku itu keren. Tanya saja sama yang lain."

"Kan sekarang udah bubaran sekolah! Mana bisa aku tanya ke yang lain?"

"Maka dari itu... kita pulang, yuk. Nanti malah Kesorean..." ajak Mikuo sambil mengambil tasnya.

Miku tersenyum "Ayo!" ujarnya sambil ikut mengambil tasnya "Oiya, Mikuo!" serunya dari kejauhan.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku membeli _Lip Balm _baru yuk! Di dekat stasiun A, ada toko kosmetik yang menjual _Lip Balm _rasa Negi! Katanya kualitasnya bagus, harganya pun murah!"

_Astaga..._

. . .

"Mikuo, makasih ya!" seru Miku sambil memeluk-meluk barang belanjaannya "Untungnya keburu! Tinggal 1 lagi, lho! Aku nggak pernah tahu kalau _Lip Balm _ini ternyata _Limited __Edition__!_" tambahnya.

"Ya, ya... sama-sama." Jawab Mikuo acuh tak acuh sambil merapatkan jaketnya "Ternyata Musim gugur kali ini lebih dingin dari tahun kemarin..." gumamnya sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Langit sudah mulai menggelap, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam, dan itu berarti dia harus cepat-cepat pulang.

"Hm? Oh, ya begitu lah... dingin!" sahut Miku sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Mikuo "Oiya! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, bagaimana kalau aku traktir?" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Traktir? Hm... boleh saja... kalau begitu belikan aku sebuah mobil _Sport, _dan aku anggap impas." Ujar Mikuo seenaknya.

Miku membelakan matanya lebar-lebar "MOBIL? GAMAU! MOBIL SPORT PULA! GILA! DARI MANA AKU PUNYA UANG CO- HMPP!"

Mikuo buru-buru membungkam mulut Miku dengan kedua tangannya "Berisik! Sekarang sudah malam, bodoh! Jangan teriak-teriak! Lagi pula aku cuma bercanda! Nggak serius!" geramnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Miku.

"Mikuo! Kamu menghapus sebagian besar _Lip Balm-_ku!" seru Miku sambil meraba bibirnya.

Mikuo memandang Miku dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu dia beralih ke tangannya, dan mengendusnya. Bau Negi... "Ya, ya! Maaf kalau begitu! Aku rasa kita impas sekarang." Ujarnya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Miku menatap Mikuo lekat. Mikuo yang tidak biasa di tatap seperti itu mulai merasa risih "Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Nggak... tadi saat kamu membungkam mulutku... tanganmu dingin." Jawab Miku gaje sambil terus menatap Mikuo.

"Tangan? Oh, ya... kalau suhu udara mulai mendingin, tubuhku juga gampang ikut mendingin." Jelas Mikuo "Memangnya kenapa?"

Miku menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis "Aku tahu apa yang bisa menghangatkanmu! Ayo ikut!" ujarnya sambil menarik lengan Mikuo.

Mikuo yang memang malas menanggapi Miku, hanya rela-rela saja lengannya di tarik seperti itu oleh Miku. Miku mengajak –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret- Mikuo ke sebuah taman yang berada dekat stasiun A. Taman itu nyaman, dan pohon-pohon di sana pun masih menyisakan daun-daunnya. Lampu-lampu taman itu membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi lebih... romantis? Mikuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Begitu sadar, Miku membawanya tepat di depan mesin minuman otomatis yang terletak di dekat sebuah kolam buatan yang terbatasi oleh tumpukan batu alam yang tersusun rapi, dan membentuk seperti perbatasan sebuah jembatan.

Miku mulai merogoh-rogoh saku roknya, lalu mengambil dua keping uang 100 Yen "Mikuo, kau mau apa?" tanya Miku lembut.

"Apa saja... Cokelat panas, mungkin." Jawab Mikuo sambil terus memerhatikan kolam itu.

"Baiklah... cokelat panas 1... sari Negi panas 1!" gumam Miku sambil menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di mesin otomatis itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, mesin itu mengeluarkan pesanan mereka. Dengan cepat, Miku langsung mengambil minuman itu, dan memberikan minuman itu kepada Mikuo "Ini cokelat panasmu!" ujarnya riang seperti biasa.

Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kau begitu sukanya pada Negi?" tanyanya sambil mulai meminum minuman kaleng itu.

"Iya! Negi itu enak!" jawab Miku "Kau harus mencobanya!" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih..." tolak Mikuo sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria. Begitu Mikuo melihat ekspresi wajah Miku mulai berubah muram, dia cepat-cepat menambahkan "Maksudku, aku sudah punya cokelat panas di sini... dan kau tahu, aku juga suka Negi, kok! Ng, sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka sih... Negi rasanya aneh. Pahit. Tapi tenang! Bukan berarti aku membenci Negi, kok! dan, eum..."

Miku terkekeh pelan "Nggak apa-apa, kok. aku nggak akan menangis! Tenang saja!"

"Tapi ekspresi wajahmu sudah seperti orang yang akan menangis, bodoh!" gumam Mikuo.

Miku tertawa "Kita cepat pulang, yuk! Nggak enak sama orang rumah... aku juga nggak enak sama kamu..." ajak Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku Kan tinggal sendiri." Ujar Mikuo sambil berjalan menuju stasiun A.

"Tinggal sendiri?"

"Iya. Ayahku kerja di luar negeri, ibuku sudah meninggal, dan kakak-kakakku sudah kuliah. Cuma aku yang masih SMU." Jelas Mikuo sambil meminum cokelat panasnya "Aku belum pernah menceritakannya padamu, ya?"

Miku menggeleng pelan "Belum... kalau aku, orang tuaku masih ada dua-duanya. Tapi mereka sering pulang larut. Ibuku bekerja sebagai editor sebuah majalah, lalu ayahku bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran, dan aku punya 1 adik yang masih SD..." cerita Miku tanpa di tanya.

"Hm... Orang tuamu pasti khawatir kalau kau pulang selarut ini." Gumam Mikuo.

"Yah, paling ibuku akan mencak-mencak lagi malam ini. Hahaha..."

Mikuo menatap Miku yang berada di sampingnya "Kalau begitu, biar aku antar sampai rumah, ya. Aku nggak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." Usul Mikuo sambil melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8. Ternyata hanya dengan berbincang-bincang seperti ini bisa menghabiskan waktu 1 jam.

"Eh, nggak usah! Aku nggak mau ngerepotin kamu!" tolak Miku.

"Jangan begitu. Nanti kalau kamu hilang, aku juga yang repot."

"Memangnya aku apaan? Binatang peliharaan?" tanya Miku pura-pura kesal.

Mikuo tersenyum "Kau Kan memang mirip binatang peliharaan." Jawab Mikuo santai.

"MIKUO JELEK!"

. . .

"Mikuo, lihat! Aku pakai _Lip Balm _yang kemarin aku beli!" seru Miku riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya "Rasanya enak banget, lho!"

Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca. Mikuo mulai mendesah keras, lalu menatap Miku "Astaga, Miku... kita sedang ada di perpustakaan! Yah, walau pun ada di ujung perpustakaan... Tapi, bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit?" geram Mikuo gemas.

"Hehehe... maaf... aku lupa!" jawab Miku sambil duduk di sebelah Mikuo "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Mikuo menatap Miku heran. Bagaimana pun, _Lip Balm _itu warnanya bening, dan kalau bening, bagaimana caranya dia berkomentar? "Bagus, bagus..." gumam Mikuo cepat, lalu kembali membaca buku yang tadi dia pinjam.

Miku menggembungkan sebelah pipinya "Bohong! Ngomongnya aja nggak niat begitu!"

"Miku, _Lip Balm-_mu itu warnanya bening... tidak terlihat apa-apa!" ujar Mikuo memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi Kan, bibirku jadi terlihat lebih lembab!"

"Iya sih... kayak yang habis makan gorengan kebanyakan minyak." Ejek Mikuo santai.

"Mikuo jelek!"

"Itu kenyataan, Miku."

"Mikuo jelek! Ini tuh _Lip Balm_ nya beda! Rasanya nggak kayak _Lip Balm _rasa Negi yang biasa aku beli! Rasa Negi nya tuh... kerasa banget! Enak deh, pokoknya! _Limited __Edition__, _gitu Loh!" promosi Miku.

"Kan kau tahu kalau aku tidak terlalu suka Negi..."

"Tapi ini enak!"

Mikuo menatap Miku dengan tatapan aneh yang entah sudah berapa kali dia berikan untuk gadis itu. Dia hanya ingin ketenangan. _Well, _dia juga suka keributan, sesuatu yang seru seperti mengobrol... terutama dengan Miku. tetapi kenapa obrolannya cuma _Lip Balm _rasa Negi terus?

Mikuo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menatap Miku "Memangnya seenak itu, ya?" tanya Mikuo kemudian.

"Iya! Pake banget, malah!" jawab Miku riang.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku merasakannya, ya..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Mikuo langsung mengecup bibir Miku. Mengulumnya. Menjilatnya. Merasakan seperti apa _Lip Balm _yang selalu Miku bangga-banggakan itu. Miku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Membelakan matanya. Tapi dia tidak menghindarinya. Tidak menolaknya. Bahkan, Miku mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menyentuh lengan atas Mikuo, dan mulai memajukan kepalanya. Dia menikmati apa yang di lakukan oleh Mikuo. Sangat menikmatinya. Mikuo pun terlihat menikmatinya. Tidak Lama, Mikuo melepaskan ciumannya. Salvia-salvia mulai terbentuk di antara mulut mereka. Mikuo mulai menghisap lidah Miku. Menelan salvia itu, lalu menatap Miku lekat-lekat. Miku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mikuo... kau-"

"Iya, kau benar..." potong Mikuo.

"Hah?"

"_Lip Balm-_mu itu... enak..." gumam Mikuo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Miku merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Tidak lama, dia tersenyum, dan memeluk Mikuo erat "Aku menyukaimu, Mikuo!" serunya riang. Seperti biasa.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu, bodoh!" geram Mikuo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Kalau menunggumu mengatakan itu, bisa-bisa aku keburu tua!" sahut Miku sambil terus memeluk Mikuo dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kau memang sudah tua."

"Mikuo jelek!"

"Aku tuh keren. Tanya aja yang lain." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Miku mencibir, tapi tidak membalasnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia langsung merogoh saku roknya, dan mengambil cermin "Wah, _Lip Balm -_ku langsung hilang dalam sekejap!" serunya kemudian "Memangnya seenak itu, ya?" goda Miku sambil menyenggol lengan Mikuo.

"Nggak. Enggak enak sama sekali." Jawab Mikuo santai.

"Katanya tadi enak!" ujar Miku sambil mengoleskan _Lip Balm-_nya kembali "Memangnya kenapa nggak enak?"

"Terlalu manis untuk rasa Negi." Jawab Mikuo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"He?"

"Negi Kan, pahit. Kalau ini... terlalu manis..."

"Kalau begitu, Mikuo jadi suka Negi dong?" Tanya Miku memastikan.

Mikuo menatap Miku sambil berusaha menahan rasa malunya "Aku cuma suka yang ini." Jawabnya lirih.

"Aih! Mikuo manis!" ujar Miku sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke lengan Mikuo "Berarti _Lip Balm-_ku ajaib, ya! Bisa membuatmu yang tadinya tidak suka Negi jadi suka Negi!" godanya.

"Iya, iya... _Lip Balm _-mu juga ajaib dalam satu hal lagi."

"Hal apa?"

"Membuatku jadi menyukai sebuah ciuman darimu." Jawab Mikuo sambil menatap Miku lekat, menaikkan dagu Miku, dan mulai menciumnya kembali. Menciumnya lagi di sebuah perpustakaan yang sepi, di depan buku-buku yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka.

_Well, ini 'Kan salahmu..._

_Semua ini karena _Lip Balm-_mu_ _yang berasa seperti Negi itu..._

_Dan..._

_Ini semua salahmu karena kamu telah membiarkanku mencintaimu..._

_Dan mencintai sebuah ciuman lembut darimu..._

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p>Haaa... satu lagi fanfic gaje dari orang yang super gaje yaitu saya, Iko-chan21 a.k.a Aizuzawa21... 8D *plak*<p>

Kali ini pairingnya Miku dan Mikuo... pasangan kesekian yang saya sukai setelah Luka dan Miku. *di tabok Luka*

Ini fanfic ke4 saya setelah Time Slip, Secret Lesson, dan Winter Memories yang masih saya garap chap terakhirnya sekarang... (promosi). Kalau berkenan, silahkan baca dan sekalian di review juga, ya! 8D *plakbugh*

Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari iklan Lip Balm merek Red apalah itu *plak* di sebuah majalah lama yang saya temukan saat lagi beres-beres kamar. Setelah lihat tuh iklan, terbesit dipikiranku untuk membuatnya menjadi sebuah fanfic... *eaa...* Oiya, sebelum kelupaan, mohon maaf kalau cerita ini mirip dengan cerita orang lain... saya tidak tahu menahu tentang itu, lagi pula saya juga cuma manusia biasa yang ga bisa berbuat banyak... (^^") *eaaa...*

Sekian dulu deh, Reviewnya sangat di tunggu! Mau yang login atau tidak, pokoknya review anda sangat berarti sekali untuk saya! OwO/ Bagi yang sudah me-review karya-karya saya sebelumnya, terimakasih! Tanpa review kalian, mungkin saya tidak akan bertahan lama di sini :'3 (?). bagi yang belum me-review, review doong... Hehehe... 8D *plak

Ok deh! Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya! (^v^)7


End file.
